College Days
by Therenody
Summary: by M.M. Set in college years. Naruto and Sasuke have to share a room. Sasuke has a dark past, Naruto has a wet bed. What to do? What to do... Rated K for kissing


College Days

By M.M.

Note: She does not own Naruto and I do not own Naruto.

Today was the first day of college for one Uzumaki Naruto and he could not be happier. Not only was he finally in college but his classes did not start until 11:00. There was one thing that was getting him down though; his roommate was not here yet. Now, he didn't know his roommate but he thought that nothing could be worse then not having one at all. That was when Uchiha Sasuke walked through the door.

Naruto looked at the boy who just walked in and was dumbfounded. Now he was bi and knew a good looking guy when he saw one and this pale skinned, onyx-eyed, raven-haired god was definitely one good looking guy.

As Sasuke walked through the door he came face to face with what he could only assume was his roommate. Looking him over he observed sun-kissed skin, eyes the color of a clear blue sky, and blond hair so bright it could put the sun out of business. Great, he though, he was looking at joy and happiness, (everything he hated) in human form; just his luck. But even through his irritation, he had to admit the guy was attractive. That was when he noticed sun-shine kid was staring at him. Walking into the room he said, "Stop staring at me, dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "I am not a dobe."

All Naruto got in response was "Hn"

Wow, Naruto though, this guy was good looking, until he opened his mouth. Maybe he would have been better off without a roommate after all. NO! It was mean to base everything off a bad first meeting…he would give this guy a chance, maybe he was just tired.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto lay sadly on his bed. He had tried to give Sasuke a chance: he tried talking to him, he tried sitting with him at lunch, he tried being usually nice, etc… He just did not know what else he could do; he would just have to change rooms. This saddened him though, he felt as if there was more to Sasuke then met the eye. Yeah the guy was cold, distant, and never talked. But when he looked into his eyes he could see heartache and despair. He just couldn't handle it though, so he climbed from the bed and headed over to the registration office.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto was standing at the counter discussing something with Tsunade when Sasuke walked. Sasuke did not catch the whole conversation but he did hear Naruto sigh and say, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to deal with it then." Then he watched as Naruto just looked down at his feet and shuffled out the door on the other side of the building, not even seeing Sasuke. Not able to squish his curiosity Sasuke walked up to the desk and asked Tsunade what Naruto had wanted. At first she would not tell him, but with a little bit of coaxing he found out that Naruto had been trying to change rooms. He would never admit it, but it hurt. I did not want another roommate; the truth was Naruto was starting to grow on him; he might even have some feelings for the guy. He did not know exactly how to react to this. The truth was he had not even been slightly attached to anyone since what happened with his family 9 years ago.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto stomped back to his room, never taking his eyes off the ground. He could not believe it, this was horrible, how could there be no rooms left? What was the school totally full and every room was occupied. YEAH RIGHT! He knew that was not true, just down the hall there was an empty room, but Tsunade had said something about mold and bird problems...he wasn't really paying attention to what she said. By this time he reached his room…he just walked right in and jumped on his bed to pout some more…but when his body hit his bed he was shocked to find it totally soaked.' WHAT?' He jumped up to stop himself from getting any farther wet and to see what the problem was. 'Great!' just what he needed, the air conditioner was leaking onto his bed…what was he going to do now?'Just GREAT!' Instead of complaining anymore he jumped up…turned off the air conditioner…and moved his bed out from under it…just to be safe.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Sasuke was still thinking over this fondness he felt for Naruto when he entered the room…when the door only opened an inch or two he looked up a little startled (of course his expression never changing) to find out what the problem was. The dobe was lying in the middle of the floor with his bed pulled out blocking the door. 'What was going on?' He looked around the room trying to find the source of the bed being moved, not that Naruto needed one…but he could not help but look around anyways. Then he noticed the bucket sitting under the air conditioner…'Hn' he thought just what they needed…a leaky air conditioner. But instead of saying anything he just pushed the bed out of the way and went to put his stuff away…noticing that Naruto had jumped up and was staring at him.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto jumped at the sudden shrieking in the room…good he hated those beds…whenever they were moved they sounded like whales mating. Great…it was the Teme…should have guessed. But he decided he better be nice…he wanted to ask the Teme a favor and it would do no good to start yelling at him…he wanted him in a good mood.

"Hey Te…I mean Sasuke?" Naruto said

Sasuke just looked up at the dobe and said, "Hn."

Someone should really tell him that was not a word…not the point Naruto…stay focused…"I was wondering if you and I could share your bed tonight, mine is kinda wet."

Was the dobe really asking to share his bed…maybe he should let him…give a try at being nicer…maybe that would help keep Naruto close…so he just looked up and said, "Hn."

What was that supposed to mean…was that a yes…a no…a blow off… "Whatever, I'll just go stay in someone else's room for tonight" Naruto said.

At first Sasuke was a little baffled…he was saying okay…but then he remembered he was talking to a dobe…he had to spell everything out…I mean…who didn't understand his different Hn's… "You can share the bed with me, dobe."

"I am not a dobe!!!" Naruto said angrily….but then remembered the Teme was doing something nice for him…actually nice…so he added, "Thanks Teme."

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Later that night they were both getting ready for bed…there was a tense feeling in the air…but both ignored it…it was just one night…not anything major was going to happen…(little did they know)…

Naruto had just finished brushing his teeth…Sasuke had just finished changing…and by chance they both walked to the bed at the same time.

Naruto fidgeted nervously and said, "Inside or outside Teme?"

Sasuke just shrugged and gestured for Naruto to climb in…Naruto did and then Sasuke climbed in after him.

They had both just gotten settled each on their small portion of the bed…when Naruto realized that they had forgotten to turn off the light.

Forgetting the tension…he yelled "I've got it" and jumped out of the bed…not even realizing that he pretty much rubbed his entire body against Sasuke's in the process…or the how tense Sasuke became in response.

Blissfully unaware Naruto turned out the light and then went to climb back in bed…throwing his right leg over Sasuke's body and leaning on his left hand to bring his other leg up as well…that was until his hand slipped and he ended up falling onto Sasuke's chest.

They both went rigid.

Quickly Naruto sat up and instantly started to apologize…not even realizing that he was straddling Sasuke's waist…, "Sorry Teme…I was just trying to get back in bed…and then my hand…" be he cut himself short when Sasuke grabbed his hips and pushed him over…Naruto just realizing that he had been straddling Sasuke's hips…he blushed and apologized.

They both lay silent for a minute…Naruto wondering why his heart was pounding and why he had heat flowing through his body…just from straddling the Teme…and Sasuke wonder why he had the urge to hold Naruto on his lap instead of push him off…both of them thinking 'I can't possibly have any feeling for my roommate…can I?'

Reluctantly breaking the silence Sasuke whispered out, "I don't want you to move dobe."

"What…how did you know I was trying to move Teme?"

"I saw you leave the office so I asked Tsunade what you wanted, Dobe I want to tell you something." 'What…why did I say that…no I did not want to tell him something.'

"What is it Teme?" Naruto asked while rolling over onto his side to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted his gaze away from Naruto's eyes and said, "Never mind."

"You know you can trust me, right Teme?"

With that Sasuke could not help but tell him…reluctantly he began to tell Naruto the story that happened over 9 year ago…about how his brother Itachi lost his mind one night and ended up killing his whole family…then killed himself…how the only reason he survived was because he had snuck out that night to watch the stars…about how no matter how hard he tries…he still blames himself for living and not dying with this family that night…

Once Sasuke finished his story…neither spoke…they both just lied there pretending to sleep…

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

After that one night when Naruto though he had finally broken through Sasuke's wall…things almost seemed to go back to the way they were…well at least from Naruto's point of view. He still sat with Sasuke at lunch…and tried to converse with him more…be really nice…but Sasuke just seemed to go back to his old self…closed off and cold. But what Naruto did not see was how protective Sasuke suddenly got of him…always glaring at people who said something mean about Naruto and teaching them their lessons later…making sure Naruto finished his work and never missed a class…If Sasuke was being honest with himself…he would admit he had feelings for the blond dobe…but of course Sasuke never liked to acknowledge his feelings.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Then something that turned the tables of fate happened…Akito…the bad boy of the school...came up to Naruto and asked him out to coffee (even with the death glare he was getting from Sasuke)…Being the happy-go-lucky kind of person Naruto naturally was…he agreed…they made a date for Friday at 3:00…

At first Sasuke did not know how to react to Naruto's date with Akito…for almost 3 months now that had only hung out with each other…and just as he was starting to convince himself it was for the best…that him and Naruto were getting to close…he overheard Naruto's name in a conversation…so he backed up to the wall…and ease-dropped on the conversation around the corner…

"Yeah, I hear about Akito's date too. But it makes me so mad that he is using Naruto like that. I mean he is such a nice guy." said one girl.

Now Sasuke was really attuned to the conversation…

"I totally agree…I mean…if he likes the paler one, Sasuke I think is name is, why not just ask him out instead. Not use poor Naruto to get more info on him, which is just plain creepy and despicable" said another girl.

This outraged Sasuke…Akito would pay for using his Naruto like that…that is when the plan hit him…it was fool proof…but as the old saying goes The best laid plans of mice and men…

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

A couple hours later Sasuke strolled up to Akito and said, "So about that date with Naruto."

Akito cut him off and said, "Nothing you say or do will stop me, I am on a mission, and Naruto just happens to be part of that mission."

On the inside Sasuke grinned his evil smile, but simply responded, "If you would of let me finish I was going to say you did not have to go through him to get to me, I could always use some coffee."

At this Akito was dumbstruck all he could stammer out was, "'k"

Sasuke just nodded and walked off saying, "Same time and place as your old one." Not that he was actually planning on going…but now his dobe was free and everything was just fine…

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Akito just sat there…watching as the beautiful Sasuke walked away from him…was he serious…he still could not believe it…but he had to play cool…he had a persona to keep up…so he took out his cell phone and dialed Naruto's number.

Naruto answered on the third ring and was greeted with a, "Sorry, dates off."

This caught Naruto off guard…why was he cancelling…so he asked, "Why? Want to reschedule or something?"

He just heard Akito scoff and say, "I think I will be busy with Sasuke for a while." Then he just hung up.

Naruto exploded, what…busy with Sasuke…What was that supposed to mean? Well…he would just have to find that horrible Teme and ask…

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke on the path back to their dorm room.

He yelled, "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just turned around and said, "Hn?"

"I got a call from Akito cancelling our date…he said something about being busy with you for awhile. What did he mean?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "You are such a dobe, I asked him out."

Naruto's eyes widened at the confession…and inside it felt like someone had put a vise around his heart. "But why? What?..." and then he just ran off…too angry and hurt to stay any longer.

Sasuke tried to grab his arm but for the first time in his life he was just too slow and missed. He just stood there…watching his dobe run away from him…and could not help but think 'what happened…this was not the plan…if he would just wait for me to explain…it would all be okay.' So Sasuke decided to continue on toward the doors and wait for Naruto there.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

It was 1:30 in the morning and Sasuke was pacing the room. 'Where is he?' he was thinking 'the dobe has never stayed out so late…Where could he be…I wonder if everything is okay? Maybe I should go look for him' but at that point his thought process was cut off with someone entering the room.

He turned around expectantly and was disappointed to find Gaara…one of Naruto's friends…not Naruto.

He said, "I was sent by Naruto to pick up some stuff and to let you know he would not be back for the next couple of nights" Garra stated simply.

This infuriated Sasuke…but not wanting to hurt his Uchiha pride he just shrugged and said, "Hn."

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto's couple of nights turned into a week and a half…and it did not help the situation any that he found out…even after the Teme stole his date…that he had stood Akito up. What was wrong with that guy…why did he always have to be such a jerk?

Naruto was currently sneaking back to his dorm room to pick up some stuff…he knew the Teme had a night class right now…so he was sure that he would not run into him…that is why it took him totally by surprise when he opened up the door to a pissed off Uchiha.

Naruto stuttered out, "Wha-What are you do-doing here Sasuke?" He could not help but stutter with the look that Sasuke was giving him.

Sasuke replied, "I was wondering how you hadn't need to stop by to at least pick up stuff…and Gaara was not coming by anymore…so I figured you must be coming while I was out…so I waited."

Naruto was a little shocked, he said, "Oh." But then the anger hit again and he turned to leave saying, "I'll just come by later then."

But this time he was not as lucky…Sasuke caught his arm and throw him back against the wall. They stood like this for a minute. Naruto pushed up against the wall…Sasuke starring down into his face.

Finally Sasuke said, "Do you even want to hear my side of the story dobe?"

Naruto huffed, aware that when he did his chest rubbed Sasuke's…that was how close they were, "Why would I care, you went and stole my date….on purpose….you went and asked him out" even despite his trying even he could hear the hurt in his voice.

"That is not what I asked dobe" he said "I asked if you wanted to know why?"

"Fine why!?" Naruto yelled "Dazzle me with your explanation of why you are such a jerk."

Sasuke breathed deeply…loving the feeling of his chest rubbing on Naruto's…he said, "Because he was using you dobe…to get to me…and I could not stand for that…so I taught him his lesson."

This shocked Naruto slightly…he had not been expecting that…he stammered out, "But why even waste your time Teme…you don't seem like you care about me anyways."

Instead of saying anything to the dobe's stupid assumption he simply leaned in and placed his warm, slightly chapped lips against the full, lush lips of Naruto.

At first the blond did not respond…but after a few seconds he seemed to get into it…so Sasuke suckled on Naruto's lower lip and ran his tongue along it begging for entrance…Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth…but upon feeling Sasuke's tongue delve into his mouth he could not help but battle it with his own…this went on until all the air was sucked from their lungs…Sasuke pulled back and looked down at Naruto and said, "I care more than you think."

Naruto was shocked into silence…yeah…silence…Sasuke just had to smirk at this, "What dobe…for once in your life you have nothing to say?"

In reaction to this Naruto just smiled his huge smile and said, "I knew you had some feelings."


End file.
